Various devices include a display where information may be rendered to the display in one of two or more formats. For example, for a rectangular display that includes one side longer than another, such formats can include a portrait format and a landscape format. Further, such formats may be oriented up or down with respect to a device (e.g., to provide four different orientations). Where a display is square, multiple orientations can also exist. Where a device is subject to spatial manipulation (e.g., a handheld device), such manipulation may trigger an undesirable change in orientation of displayed information. As described herein, various technologies, techniques, etc., can provide enhanced orientation control.